


燎海9 喜乐

by broken_tea



Series: 《燎海》奏薰 [9]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 奏薰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_tea/pseuds/broken_tea
Summary: 正文完结了，祝看到这里的各位平安喜乐。
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Shinkai Kanata
Series: 《燎海》奏薰 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877590
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	燎海9 喜乐

当天晚上，薰驾着马，带奏汰一起，从夜色中逃离。幸好薰的方向感还不错，还记得行军的时候走的是什么路。  
天上还是飘着一点雪，夜空被雪映成红色。冰冷的空气钻入鼻腔，薰稍微有点想哭，这里的温度和南城一点都不一样，一切都是陌生的，人对未知事物总是有些畏惧。  
奏汰在他怀里，他看不到后面薰的神情，对于他来说，一切也是未知的。  
马蹄踏在地上，声音在寂静的夜里震耳欲聋，薰觉得似乎有一阵一阵的海水气息绕在鼻尖，过了好一会才反应过来，那是奏汰的味道。  
是吗，他就是他的海。

他们赶路整整赶了一夜，薰带着奏汰在镇上随便找了家客栈临时落脚，薰倒在床上倒头就睡的时候，天正刚刚亮。  
奏汰安顿下来之后就习惯性开始修炼，他觉得这里虽然没有海，但是莫名其妙的并不缺少灵气。  
薰其实睡得并不沉，在中午时分就醒过来了，眼下的黑眼圈还有些痕迹，但是着急拉奏汰出去逛街。  
薰过去也是个会搞点商业的少爷，让他在一个陌生城市立足并不是什么难事，更何况斑给他一大笔资金，薰不但能保证两人日常生活，而且还在盘算什么时候能把钱还给斑。  
“我们去哪里啊，薰？”奏汰环顾四周，觉得街道和南城似乎有很大不一样。  
但是烟火气是一样的烟火气。  
薰牵着他的手走在街上，闻言回头冲他笑。  
“走啊，我们去这人间。”  
走啊，去看这人间的每一个角落，逍遥自在直到生命尽头。

接下来的一个月里，薰前前后后地忙，先是在镇上一隅买了个院子下来，和奏汰两个人安居下来，还重金买下了一个茶楼，养了几个说书先生，平日收入来源于茶楼盈利。薰以前也是个纨绔子弟，这些茶啊画本啊懂的比经书多得多，虽然生活仍然需要为生计发愁，但是还算自在。

他们还听说斑将军打赢了仗，凯旋回朝了，但是军师在这场战争里不幸身亡。坊间传闻很多，比如说不知道从哪冒出来的这个军师是隐士高人，咲国用他做人质换取了那座山脉，还有说这个军师其实是间谍，被将军发现之后处死了。那两天薰和奏汰天天去茶楼听人讲这些八卦，听得薰笑得想死，然后他转手就把这些整合起来写进了话本，给说书先生让他们讲，茶楼场场爆满。

平日里薰和奏汰会自己做做饭，定期去茶楼看看账，冬天给说书先生写写话本，夏天两人出门去远处逛逛。  
民风还算纯朴，薰和奏汰平日里是没遇上过什么刁民，不过就算是妖魔神仙来捣乱，还有奏汰呢，奏汰呆在北漠，修为浅的妖精都不敢轻易出来。  
薰曾经问过奏汰是否感觉身体不适，告诉他斑收回来的那片失地是一处神山，如果有需要的话就去看看。他也不知道那山的真相，只是尽量精简了天祥院当初的话避免有什么词刺激到奏汰。奏汰也不明白，他觉得自己身体一直很好，当初修为大涨没给他造成什么伤害，毕竟奏汰就算是不战而胜，涨修为也是顺天而行的结果。

知道奏汰确实没有事之后，他们又在北漠呆了两年，期间去过当地节日祭典，也去走了一些景色独特的地方，捎带着把美食也吃了个遍。两年之后他们卖掉了房子和茶楼，加上两年间赚的钱，去东边的城又物色了一处住处，不为其他，只是北漠呆够了。薰给斑修书一封，用密语告知他这些年的经历，便带着奏汰启程去了天府。

他们故技重施，这次盘下了一间食府，买下一个院子。因为气候比北漠好一些，他们闲来无事的时候试着在院子里种了些菜和花卉，奏汰对田地和花园表现出极大的兴趣，薰也就由着他了。平时的早饭他们自己做，午饭可能去自己的食府吃，也可能去街上买一些别的吃食。

有件事其实从北漠的时候就开始了，最开始因为各种各样的事比较忙，奏汰和薰是同床睡的，等薰反应过来的时候，奏汰已经习惯和他一起睡觉了。薰感觉有点奇怪，但是不忍心拒绝奏汰，久而久之，渐渐就习惯和人一起睡觉了，后来觉得，有一个又漂亮又强的人睡在自己身侧也挺不错的。

薰的心理防线一直很高，一开始对于奏汰的情感更多是莫名其妙的负罪感，所以一直不知道在两三年中自己对奏汰的情感到底发生了怎样的变化。

在天府的院子里，每一次，每一次，他锁上院门，看奏汰运用法术浇花浇菜的时候回眸朝他笑的时候都觉得心里一动，每一次。  
为了配合他的生活，奏汰把一些小法术用得简直出神入化，但是薰经常害怕开着院子门的时候街坊邻里会看到奏汰施法，所以一般的活儿都是他去干。后来奏汰明白了薰在怕什么，会很注意浇花浇菜的时候关上院子门。  
关上门，世界真的就只剩下他们两个人，谁也没有办法打扰。

薰不想给爱下定义，但是真的想和他相伴一生，他不知道这算不算爱，他有没有资格跟一个几乎永恒的生命谈恋爱。  
他不明白，奏汰就更不敢提了。薰从来没有对他许过愿，也从来没有要求他做什么，他感觉不到被需要，甚至感觉自己也许只是他的一个宠物。

在一年七夕，已经相伴四年的二人在这个日子逛集会，牵着对方的手。  
就在两人之间要产生没有必要的误会的时候，薰鼓起勇气许了愿，想让自己的每一年都要和奏汰在一起。  
奏汰听到，先是笑，然后笑着笑着就哭了。  
镇上的七夕节放了烟火，那个烟火实在是非常漂亮。

等到第三年，奏汰养的花都谢了的时候，他们盘算着卖了食府，启程去了荆城。  
这次他没有买别人的铺子，而是自己开了一家字画铺，收字画，也自己创作一些字画。他虽然是个逍遥少爷，可是文学艺术也是有些功底的，很久不画画，手还是有点痒。  
七夕节还是他们每年一度的大日子，在这天，薰试着做了一些手工小玩意，他割了一束头发，一点一点编进红绳里，编得其实还不错，奏汰跟他要，薰没给，说编得太差劲了不好意思给，奏汰如果想要定情信物的话还是做点薰擅长的吧。  
奏汰还是和以前一样整天跟他在一块，他也在学书法和绘画，并且他的画逐渐在荆城有了些名气。  
在这里，薰第一次给他写了首小诗，奏汰一直珍藏着那首诗，在手里，也在心里。  
薰的年纪逐渐大了，已经三十岁，身体不如以前，没法跟少年时一样游山玩水好几天不嫌累了。更多的时候撒娇求奏汰在照顾他。

他照镜子的时候能明显看到自己的精气神已经跟年少的时候没办法比了，逍遥意气逐渐褪去，这是没办法的事。  
镇上和他相熟的文人都夸他贵气而有文人气节，薰仔细一想也是，生活还挺美满幸福的，谈不上完全的无欲无求但是也差不多了，又有自由又有爱人，爱情稳定得不行，生计也不用操心，人心态好，已经非常显年轻了。

尽管如此，奏汰也能看出来，他有放不下的事，并且随着时间的推移，越来越愁。

奏汰问起来，薰就和他讲了。之后有一年春天，他关了几天店，回了一趟南城。他还是想家，毕竟让他离家的那封诏书不明不白，这么多年也没敢给家里报平安，怕给家里惹祸。他去见了姐姐哥哥，还有老父亲，他们很平安，并且也欣喜薰也平安。  
回到荆城后，他和奏汰又生活了一阵，一个月关店三天出门远游，毕竟总吃好吃的呆在一个地方会长赘肉。奏汰还是那副年轻俊美的样子，薰看着他总觉得自己委屈了他。  
可是他们还相伴着，就是最幸运的事了。

一年后，他们又迁居了。  
他们真的走遍了名山大川，小溪流水，看遍了世间繁华和冷清，真的是非常逍遥的生活。  
他们又过了十年，到了北溟旁边的溟城。  
薰的身体本就有些小毛病，却在某一天忽然恶化。过去的生活虽然逍遥自在，可是生活习惯实在说不上规律，加之去过各种气候迥异的地方，身体受到了不少影响。他能撑到这个年纪，已经十分不容易了。毕竟人类的平均寿命才多少年啊。  
可是他一定是不后悔的。  
他不后悔，奏汰便不后悔。

病痛真的很折磨人，薰很久以前就有腿疼的毛病，看过很多大夫都没有用。薰只当是身体老化，这些年逍遥自在的报应而已，自己没多放下心上，总要奏汰提醒他吃药他才肯吃。  
他病倒得真的很突然，薰躺在床上的时候很少见地慌了，奏汰没怎么见过薰慌乱的样子，他一直都是那样游刃有余游戏人生，这样天仙般的人怎么会有机会慌乱。  
薰疼得冷汗直冒，奏汰请当地的医大夫来家里看过，大夫只是摇头，这病就是绝症，早期能不能痊愈就听天由命，后期就是神仙来了也无力回天。

薰终日躺在床上，奏汰都不忍心看他的样子有多难受，奏汰是妖界顶点又怎么样，不还是连一个人都护不住。  
薰从没跟奏汰讲过一句重话，哪怕现在身处剧痛中也哄着奏汰，实在疼得忍不住了就抱怨他好烦，同时又撒娇说想要什么什么东西，要奏汰帮忙取来。奏汰绞尽脑汁逗他笑，给他做他想吃的饭，给他烧热手炉捂手，薰有时候疼得忍不住了会流眼泪，声音逐渐变得沙哑，好像一下老了几十岁，也像一下回到了幼年。  
薰以前没受过这么大的罪，哪怕是以前被人算计，杀人诛心的时候也没有现在的病痛这么让人难受过。  
奏汰大概明白薰已经时日无多，但是他不想承认。在薰不知道的时候，他甚至去北溟海底去问过族人该如何才能救一个已经病入膏肓的人的病，族人告诉他可以去南海求鲛鳞。  
奏汰像丢了魂一样回到了他们的家里，在院子里稍微停了一下，苦着笑了笑，眼泪止不住地掉下来。他身上甚至还穿着鲛人旧友送他的龙绡，一切故事兜兜转转，却还是回到了原点。  
他忽然明白了敬人为什么离经叛道也要求鲛鳞，如果换作他在敬人的位置，他也会义无反顾地去求鲛鳞，哪怕可能一场空，哪怕可能命丧黄泉，哪怕可能被海族疯狂报复，哪怕，哪怕……  
哪怕也许没办法再见到我的爱人。  
敬人是佛家弟子，一定也明白，万物有灵，鲛人也是别的某些人的爱人，是他们握在掌心里的宝贝，比起这些，莲巳敬人，他只是更看不得青梅竹马壮志未酬就病死榻上。

回忆起以前的日子只会让奏汰更心痛，他猛地想起来，薰早就知道自己没办法陪奏汰一辈子，他想到自己死去的时候，曾经跟自己这么说过，我会化作一阵风，一片羽毛，一缕花香一直陪在你身边。

奏汰擦擦眼泪，最后的日子可不能让薰再担心，他已经为了奏汰操劳了一辈子了。  
他进门看到薰好像气色好了一点，虽然还是那么摇摇欲坠的样子，怕不是回光返照。  
“你回来了，我有东西要给你。”薰的声音有气无力，但是温柔却一如既往，从未变过。  
奏汰赶紧坐在床沿上，扶着薰，生怕他忽然倒下。  
薰从床头的木盒里拿出一个金红蓝三色的结缘绳，郑重地扣在奏汰手腕上。  
“这是那个……”奏汰的眼泪应声而下，一点也不去遮掩了。  
“结果做的跟第一次比也好不了多少，但是总算是好点了吧。”  
金色的地方是薰的头发，红色的地方是结缘绳，而蓝色的地方，自然是奏汰的头发。  
他们身体的一部分永恒地交织在一起了。  
奏汰泪流不止，说不出完整的话，薰捧上他的脸，给他擦去眼泪，留恋地抚摸他的脸，像生怕之后没有机会一样。  
他还是一样年轻，而他会老去，病逝他乡。

奏汰还是一直哭，他最不愿意面对的事，终于降临在他们身上。  
我想念那个重逢的夏天，想念得撕心裂肺。  
那个夏天很闷热，很潮湿，很烦躁，让人做什么都没有兴致。从那个时候开始，一个一个人，都离开了我。于是，我跟着你，启程离开了过去的我，我真的开启了新的生活。  
我怀念，心痛得不得了。  
我早就明白，回忆伤神。  
可是没有回忆，人便没有温度。

薰笑着，贪婪得抚摸着恋人的脸。

我爱你。  
我会化作一阵风，一片羽毛，一缕花香一直陪在你身边，我会化作一场雨连接天地，去寻天地间的你。

“我好痛……”  
“……”奏汰哭得更厉害，薰疼成这样，他什么也做不了。  
“拜托了，不要哭……”

从这之后，薰更是一天不如一天，终于在一天晚上，气息逐渐微弱，病逝了。  
奏汰握着他的手，他身体上残存的温度逐渐消失。  
按照薰的意愿，奏汰把他葬在溟城的山上，山上能看到北溟海。  
从今往后每一天，他和薰，都要与日月为伴，与六界共存了。

奏汰眯着眼从山上眺望自己出身的北溟。  
风好温柔，夹着水汽，像是在哭。

后记

立春之后，天气逐渐转暖，人基本还穿着冬装，一阵暖风吹过，燥的不行。  
三毛缟斑已经是将军了，这天被暖风烘得心情烦躁，在将军府的一个凉亭里坐着乘凉。  
他正在放空的时候，天上一阵风吹过，云层都卷起来又散开，似曾相识的场景让他颇为惊讶，直到一个熟悉的身影真的出现在他面前。  
“奏汰？”  
正是奏汰，他来见斑最后一面。  
“好久不见，”奏汰低头看了一眼自己手腕，说，“我来只是为了告诉你，薰已经病逝了，葬在溟城。我们过的很好，都是多亏了你。”  
斑愣住了，薰这个年纪就病逝，称得上是猝不及防了。  
“你要去哪？”斑问奏汰。  
虽然奏汰看上去没有变老，但是他真的和过去不一样了。  
“我是世间最逍遥的鹏啊，我要去寻一阵风，一片羽毛，一缕花香。”  
奏汰说的风轻云淡，但是难过的意味刺得斑都开始难受。  
“你多保重，你能过的好，就是三毛缟家最大的庆幸了。”  
“我会的，谢谢你。”

只是一眨眼的功夫，奏汰就消失在斑的眼前，斑一抬头，九万里之上，赫然正是那世间最自由的鹏。

《燎海》  
最是深海有绝色，月下窗前似水歌。  
人间何处不重逢，彼方咫尺映而澈。  
天灯乘风可燎海，海卷浪潮可袭风。  
绵茶涩青望月起，城雪映夜听风落。

**Author's Note:**

> 会加一篇肉的番外给自己回回血  
> 但是es关服了我太伤心了所以要先缓一阵子，我怕肉写出来的全是刀


End file.
